


Happy Birthday Carm

by KittyKarnstein96



Series: Carmilla One-shots [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Carmilla's birthday and Laura wants to give her something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Carm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful Beta: Salem1698 I can now reupdate these fics happy that my grammar and any other little issues have been fixed so thank you very much! :)

Carmilla walked through the corridor, a smile appearing on her face as she thought about getting to see her girlfriend. Turning round the corner, she noticed a sign taped to the door. As she moved closer, the words came into focus and she could just make out Laura's chicken scratch handwriting. 

_**"Carmilla; you are hereby banished from the room. Go brood or something"** _

Grumbling, the vampire attempted to open the door, only to find that it was locked. Sighing she tapped on the door.

“Cupcake, would you just let me in already?”

...

Laura's head suddenly snapped up, as she heard the familiar voice through the door. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the mess that was all over the floor. The floor was covered in coloured paper, glitter, some scissors with the tiny human sat among the mess, trying to concentrate.

“Are you reading more Snape/Ron Fanfiction?”

The raspy voice returned, and even through the door, Laura could feel the vampire smirking. Laura jumped to her feet, running to open the door just a crack, peeking her head out to look at the brunette.

“Hey cutie, what are you doing in there?”

“Oh, ummm just some personal stuff. You know, non-vampire stuff”

The girl stuttered, trying to think up an excuse, silently scolding herself as she watched her girlfriend's face fall.

“I see.” Her voice ached with annoyance reverting her gaze to the floor.

“No, Carm it's not that”

She tried to explain but it was too late, her girlfriend's eyes had turned cold and her voice was at a whisper.

“I get it Laura, I'm  _obviously_  getting in your way”

With that, she disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving Laura standing at the door more confused than ever. Turning to close the door, she made her way back inside and once again buried herself in the array of colours and fabrics. 

* * *

** The week earlier... **

“ ** _So Carm, what do you want for your birthday?”_**

“ ** _I don't need anything, Sundance”_**

“ ** _Oh come on, there must be something that you want? You know, besides blood”_**

**_Carmilla scoffs, quirking her eyebrow to give her girlfriend a pointed stare._ **

“ ** _I just want to get you something special”_**

“ ** _Anything you give me will be special, Cutie”_**

**_Giving Laura a genuine smile, she pulled her closer, their lips brushing together softly. Laura’s hands tangled in Carmilla's curls, as the vampire kissed and sucked Laura's neck. They never did finish that conversation._ **

**...**

It was now getting increasingly later and Laura was so close to finishing her present for Carmilla. Putting the finishing touches on the present, Laura let out a relieved sigh.

After admiring her handiwork, Laura placed it with the other presents she hid under her bed. Pulling her nightwear on, Laura crawled into bed, snatching Carmilla's checked shirt and hugging it into her chest.

That was how Carmilla found Laura, asleep cuddling her shirt. The vampire couldn't help but smile as she took in the form of her beautiful sleeping girlfriend. For a few minutes she just watched Laura sleep soundly, before making her way over to the fridge to get her 'soy milk', turning as she heard Laura stir.

Laura awoke to the noise of someone rummaging through the fridge. Blindly reaching for her spatula, she jolted out of bed flicking the light on.

“You better get out right now, I have a spatula and I'm not afraid to use it!”

The girl snapped, waving her arms frantically. A smirk formed on Carmilla's lips as she turned to face a rather angry Laura.

“Some things never change, do they Buttercup? Ah see...there's that adorable scrunched up face” She grinned mischievously down at the raging human.

Sighing in relief, the girl flung her arms around the vampire, holding her tightly. Carmilla smiled contently, moving her arms to fit around Laura's tiny frame as she curled into her body more. As they pulled apart, Carmilla placed a kiss on top of Laura's head, before reaching out to twirl the ends of Laura's hair.

They stayed like this for about a minute before Laura pulled back with a huge frown on her face, her arms folded, as she gave her girlfriend a hard stare.

“What's wrong Creampuff?” her face filled with confusion as she looked down at the hardened face of the tiny girl.

“You waltz back in here, at god knows what time in the morning! I was worried, Carm!”

The vampire was filled with guilt, her eyes falling to the floor as she shuffled her feet awkwardly, refusing to meet Laura's gaze. She was lost in her own thoughts when she felt a warm hand underneath her chin lifting it up so that their eyes met; both sharing unspoken words.

“I'm sorry” she whispered nuzzling into Laura's neck and starts to place gentle kisses along her collarbone. The human's breath hitched as Carmilla began slowly sucking on the crook of her neck, her hands playing with the hem of Laura's top. Biting her lip, Laura let out a quiet moan, moving her neck to allow Carmilla more access.

At this, Carmilla moved back up to Laura’s lips capturing them in a fiery kiss, never breaking for a second as she began unbuttoning Laura's shirt. Breaking their embrace to carelessly toss the clothing aside, Carmilla reattached their lips before pushing Laura onto her bed, tugging her own shirt over her head whilst moving to straddle her girlfriend. Laura tugged Carmilla down, her hands resting on the vampire's neck as she felt her cool breath moving down her body, moaning at every nip Carmilla placed along her stomach. Skilled hands found the waistband of her pajama pants and within seconds all intrusive clothing was gone and within minutes, she had Laura screaming her name.

* * *

Laura woke in the arms of her girlfriend, smiling as she saw Carmilla's hair splayed messily over her face, while remembering the events of a few hours ago. Shifting so that she was now opposite Carmilla, she moved her hands to gently shake the sleeping girl. To her dismay she received no response. Moving closer, Laura tried again, this time shaking her with a bit more force.

Carmilla stirred from her slumber with the feeling of someone's arms around her, shaking her. She let out a grunt, burying her face deep into the bright yellow pillow beside her. Still the shaking did not stop, but it became more forceful and persistent. Mumbling some incoherent words, she tried to remain asleep only to hear a soft voice calling her name. Lifting her head up slowly, Carmilla saw her girlfriend sitting next to her beaming, a pile of presents in her lap.

“Happy Birthday, Carm!”

Laura leant forward and placed a kiss on her broody girlfriend’s lips, pulling back to tuck some hair behind her ear.

“Thanks cupcake” the vampire's voice was laced with sleep, but she had a smile on her face. This was enough for Laura to thrust the presents towards her.

Propping herself up against the headboard, Carmilla looked at the presents and then back at Laura, her eyes filled with gratitude.

“You got me presents?”

“Of course I did, you stupid vampire” her tone was playful as she gave Carmilla the infamous ‘Laura look’, as if to say ‘did you really think I wouldn't go all out on your birthday’.

“You didn't have to do this, Cupcake”

“I didn't  _have_  to but I  _wanted_  to! Now, could you just open them already?! I'm kind of dying to know if you like them” She said, her tone a mixture of nervousness and pure excitement. Laughing at her girlfriend's lack of patience, the vampire carefully unwrapped the first present.

Placing the paper to one side, she examined the items that fell out: 2 flannel t-shirts and a black beanie.

“I figured, that you would need some clothes that didn't belong to Betty and I remember how cute you looked when you tried my beanie on.”

Laura stammered, blushing as a smirk appeared on the vampire's lips. With the smirk still firmly planted on her lips, Carmilla moved on to the second package, covered in Doctor Who wrapping paper. The object felt heavy. Taking extra care of unwrapping this next present, Carmilla's eyes widened as she looked at the box, which contained a small telescope.

“Wow Sundance, this is...wow!” she was speechless, looking at her girlfriend in awe.

“Aren't  _I_  supposed to be the nervous one?”

Laura joked, grinning smugly at Carmilla. Seeing her girlfriend still lost for words, she continued.

“I know how much you love looking at the stars and I thought, hey she doesn't sleep during the night, so instead of going outside to see them, you could see them from the comfort of our room. You could teach me about their history, if you'd like?”

“I think I'd like that, very much” she smiled softly at Laura, reaching over to lightly kiss her cheek before sitting back down to open the next parcel. Throwing her head back in a loud chuckle, she saw that the next package contained a basket of sugary treats including some chocolate chip cookies and a box of creampuffs.

“I think  _that's_  pretty self-explanatory” Laura shrugged, smiling as her girlfriend's laughter continued.

After managing to compose herself, Carmilla reached to grab the final present. Shaking her head at the customised grumpy cat wrapping paper, she tore off the paper knowing that it must be a book some sort. As she looked down, she realised that it was handmade.

The cover had a cupcake drawn on and written in calligraphy, were the words “ _From Your Cupcake_.”

Curiosity filled her mind as she turned the first page seeing several pictures of the two of them. Laughing quietly as she saw the picture of Laura covered in slime glaring at a happy Carmilla, slime gun in hand. The next page had messages from Laura's friends, all wishing her a happy birthday.  There was even one from Danny that just said: “you're getting old aren't you dead girl?!”

Turning to the next page, she saw Laura's attempt at drawing some items that reminded her of Carmilla: a cartoon cat lying on a yellow pillow, a pair of leather pants, some sock puppets and a pile of sugary treats. Her eyes were watering as she saw that on the final page, a quote from one of her favourite books was written.

" _I have been in love with no one, and never shall," she whispered, "unless it should be with you."_

Tears were falling rapidly down her face, hastily trying to brush them away as she continued to read.

 _Shy and strange was the look with which she quickly hid her face in my neck and hair, with tumultuous sighs, that seemed almost to sob, and pressed in mine a hand that trembled._   _  
Her soft cheek was glowing against mine. "Darling, darling," she murmured, "I live in you, and you would die for me, I love you so."_

As she finished the passage her eyes fell to the small girl beside her, this beautiful girl beside her. Carmilla leant forward to place a wet kiss on her girlfriend's lips, Laura's hands coming to wipe her tears away as she pressed her forehead against the vampire's. The tears kept falling, yet Carmilla could only smile at the girl in front of her. Silence filled the room for what seemed like an eternity until Carmilla finally spoke.

“For someone to do this for me; I have seen a lot of things in my very long life but never have I been shown the kindness and love that you showed me today. Before I had the pleasure of being graced by your marvellous ways, I was scared and I felt like a monster. You've made me feel special and I can't thank you enough Laura. I know I'm not good at the feelings thing, but I know how I feel about you. I love you cupcake.”

“I love you too Carmilla.”

In her 335 years Carmilla had never been so happy to be in the company of that young provisional girl.


End file.
